


I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues

by sophieajulian



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Roger, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, Top Brian, and, brian is a daddy, i guess it should maybe have trigger, idk - Freeform, it can be no other way, jks but kinda not, johnny d - Freeform, roger is gay, roger will never top, surprise surprise, tim is the bad guy as usual, uhhh, underage rape ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieajulian/pseuds/sophieajulian
Summary: John shouldn't have really been snooping on the dressing room but what could he do when Brian, his best friend, was crying in the other room, blabbering to Freddie about Roger not loving him anymore? Would John really catch Roger cheating or are Brians qualms all made up in his head?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this work may be distressing, especially the words and threats made by Tim Staffell. The first chapter involves segments of some of the stuff that will be said by the aforementioned character throughout the work. Read at your own risk and please, be careful! I love you all, feel free to contact me if you need anybody to speak to (: you can contact me on @kxllcrquccn on instagram.

_"You'd better keep quiet, baby, wouldn't want **Brian** finding out what you had to do to get in this band now would you?"_

 

* * *

  _"Oh, honey, you're not really a good drummer, **Brian** was just saying that to wipe that frown off your face, but don't worry, I'm here to put it back on."_

* * *

  _"You really think you're anything more than just a good shag? Think again, baby, even **Brian** knows that you're not."_

* * *

  _"And you really thought that kicking me out of the band was enough to get rid of me just so that you could move your whoring ass onto **Brian**? Think again, sweetheart."_

* * *

  _" **Brian** may have seen through your little act for years, honey, but I sure haven't."_

* * *

 

_"Why don't i just let precious little **Brian** know what you've been doing behind his back for five years, huh? Do you think he'd still keep your slutty ass then?"_

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the timeline for this story is not accurate !!!

The blonde head of hair bobbed as the drummer played the drums to his audition piece. It hadn’t been a pure stroke of luck (and utter excitement on Rogers half) when the young boy had seen the poster in the college walls advertising a band seeking a drummer (and a lead singer, but Tim would do for now). The drums vibrated slightly once Roger finished his piece and he didn’t open his eyes for a few moments, too afraid of the faces of the two men he was auditioning for. However, when he finally opened his eyes, the faces he saw were not once’s of disgust or disinterest, and instead of hope and fulfilment (and possibly a bit of admiration on Tim’s behalf, but who was Roger to notice that?).

Roger could only truthfullly, visibly relax when the two band mates left the room to deliberate about Rogers place in the group. He sat nervously, shaking his leg, until Brian walked back in. Roger smiled up at the taller man, who spoke softly. “I’ve gotta rush off to a lecture, blondie, but between you and me,” he smiled widely with a small wink “you’re in.”

the tall man left the room in as much of a hurry as he walked in, and only then did Roger break out into a grin. With a small laugh, he glanced over at the door to see Tim stood there, a  _malicious_ smirk playing at his lips. 

Roger broke into thanks immediately, telling the older man how utterly grateful he was, only to have the brunette press him against the wall. “Listen here, blondie,” he begun, and only then did Roger realise how different two different people could say that nickname and how beautiful it could sound from one person and so horrible from the next. “I dunno what space boy has told you, yeah? But he isn’t in charge around here, I am. So I suggest that you keep your little trap shut and if you wanna be in the band, yeah? You’ve gotta earn it. Now, you know where we live, so be there tonight at ten sharp, don’t be late or it’ll wind up being worse for you, got it?” 

Roger could only nod in affirmation, and then he was released and Tim was out of the door in one swift moment. 

* * *

* * *

 

Roger arrived at bang on ten o clock, and was dragged into the house by Tim, who didn’t say a word. Roger knew to keep his mouth shut when he was pushed into the bedroom and still stayed silent when Tim stripped and then begin to undress the blonde. Roger stayed silent still. In fact, he stayed mute the whole time Tim pushed him onto the bed and while he ‘prepped’ him (although Roger couldn’t think of a worse word for the action). The first time Roger let out a noise was when Tim begun to thrust into him, hard and rough. He let out a sound akin to a scream, though it was soon silenced when the older man yanked his head back by tugging harshly at the blonde locks. “Shut it, princess.” He growled, thrusting roughly to accentuate the statement. 

Minutes felt like hours to the younger male beneath the brunette and he could only scream, his throat beginning to raw and rasp. Tim firmly tugged on Rogers hair, but the latter only really screamed when there was a stinging blow delivered against his cheek. 

“You’d better keep quiet, baby, wouldn’t want Brian finding out what you had to do to get in this band now would you?” Tim smirked widely. 

Roger paled when he realised the meaning of the words and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Brian was in the room next door. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NON-CON IN THIS CHAPTER

Months passed before Roger felt normal sat behind the drum set in a band with Brian and Tim. He and Tim were still together in a sense, in other words, Tim was still manipulating him into thinking that he was nothing more than sex. 

Roger soon caught onto Tim’s thoughts about him just being there for sex and not even being a good drummer, and eventually, he voiced his problems in the middle of a band practice. He was pouting, eyes wide, and that pout soon turned into a soft frown as words flew around in his mind. He finally spoke up. 

“Do you guys think I’m a good drummer?” He questioned, voice cracking ever so slightly when he spoke the penultimate word. He could just see Tim’s smirk out of the corner of his eye before Brian leapt up and shook his head. 

“Are you joking me, Roger? Jesus, you’re the bet drummer I’ve ever met. What’s made you think this? You’re a brilliant drummer, honestly, I’m glad we found you.” He praised, and that was enough to get the blonde smiling softly again. That had cheered him up for the rest of the day infact. Well, only until that night. 

He was once more slammed against the wall, now only flinching a little when an animalistic snarl left Tims lips. “Are you trying to fuck everything up, blondie? Seriously, asking something like that?” 

Roger could only stare at Tim - though he didn’t have much choice, Tim’s hand gripping his jaw so tight that Roger could have sworn he felt a crack - and as he stared, a softly chuckle left the taller mans lips. “Oh honey, you’re not really a good drummer, Brian was just saying that to wipe that frown off your face, but don’t worry, I’m here to put it back on.” 

He was right. That did put the frown on his face again, in fact, it only did worse. Tears sprung to the drummers eyes and Tim could only laugh, sneering insults at Roger to distract him, though, nothing could distract him from the burning hot white pain that ripped through him when Tim pushed into him in one hard, long thrust with no preparation or lubrication at all. And that was all Roger remembered until he woke up the next day, memory bleary and mind fuzzy. He could only assume that Tim had stopped what he was doing when roger passed out from the pain and put him to bed, but oh, how wrong he was. 


End file.
